If the Flame goes out
by NaLustar427
Summary: "I've lived a good life so far." Is what Natsu Dragneel would like to say. If he did, then he was lying. Putting up an act was hard, especially when an old friend makes her way back into his life. And as the two reunite, another one of his "old friends" decides to make his move. Who is this guy hunting him down? What is Natsu hiding? And will his flame blow out? AU! OCC


**This is a remake of my other fanfic, if you didn't already know. But anyways, here's chapter 1. Also I changed the rating to T, i'll change it back sometime else. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 <strong>

It was another beautiful day in magnolia. All the trees had golden and red leaves, that were starting to fall off. As the sun was still rising, the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. "God fucking damn it!" A boy with salmon colored hair raced through a park, as he was late for school. This is Natsu Dragneel, a 17 year old happy-go-lucky popular boy with oddly colored hair. "Ah man, Erza's gonna kill me!" He cursed to himself. At the thought of what his redheaded friend would do to him when she found out, he busted out into a full on sprint.

When he could finally see the school, he made a last effort and ran through the gate. He ran through the entrance doors, down the main hall, up a flight of stairs and through a smaller. As he got closer and closer to his class, he couldn't help but think of the death stare he was going to get from Erza. He finally got to his classroom and franticly opened the door, practically ripping it off it's hinges. Startled the class looked to the door to see the well known boy panting, as he was out of breath. "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Dragneel." Mr. Macao spat, angry that he was late..AGAIN!

"Sorry I was late again, Mr. Macao." He said walking to his seat. He didn't miss the looks his friends were giving him, especially Erza's. "What's your excuse this time?" The teacher asked still facing Natsu.

"Uh..well!" Natsu stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

**Flashback**

_It was 2 in the morning. "Jesus Christ! Get off your asses and actually play the game!...fucking campers." While everyone else in magnolia was asleep, he decided to play on his Xbox instead. Therefore causing him to be late, once again._

_._

_._

"My alarm clock broke." He said quickly. Mr. Macao looked at him suspiciously, while Natsu just stood there nervously. "...Just sit down before I get a headache." He said turning back around to face the board. He sighed and sat down. Even though he couldn't see behind him, he could still feel the death stare of his redhead demon of a friend. _'I'm so fucked!" _He thought, crying inwardly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>After class<strong>

Natsu was the first one to leave when the bell rang. He sure as hell wasn't sticking around long enough for Erza to confront him. He speed-walked to his next class-all while thanking the lord that Erza wasn't in his 2nd period-when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Natsu..." as the person he wished to get away from squeezed harder "What happened this morning?" she asked. He shook in fear of what she was gonna do.

"M-My alarm clock b-broke.." He managed to get out.

"That was your excuse last week...What's the real reason, and don't even think about lying to me!" She said looking him dead in the eye.

He trembled under her gaze and took a stuttering breath "I was up all night playing on my Xbox, please don't hurt me!" He said crouching down on the floor with his hands covering his face. she started to crack her knuckles. At each pop, Natsu cringed.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but the next time you're late...there will be no mercy, do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"YES MA'AM!" He shouted in fear. All of a sudden he heard laughing, he looked up and there was Gray-his rival- and Lisanna laughing. "Oh Natsu, are you so afraid of Erza that you have to fall to the floor and put your hands over your face? Man what a wimp." Gray said still laughing. "What was that frostbite?" he said clashing his head into Gray's.

"BOYS." Erza said in warning. They linked their arms together and smiled "We weren't fighting." they said in unison.

"Good." she nodded as Lisanna giggled. The two boys sighed, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><span>After school<span>**

**Natsu's POV**

"Man, why is it you always get to sit out of P.E.? There's nothing wrong with you!" Lisanna pouted as we walked home together. We both had P.E. last period and that's basically another free period for me, since I _never_ participated. "You already know that every single time Laxus tells me to do something, I'm not gonna do it. So he got tired of repeating himself and stopped all together." I answered back. "You're such a bad boy!" She said clinging on to me.

"Yeah, yeah..now please get off."

"But you're so warm!" She whined.

"Lisanna!" I said in warning. She sighed and let go "Why you gotta be so rude?" She said in a sing along voice. I shook my head and raked a hand through my hair. As I looked forward, I noticed this is where we split up. "Anyways, I gotta get home before Mira-nee starts to worry." Lisanna said as she started to walk in a different direction.

"Ok, bye." I said waving at her.

"Bye." she waved back, then turned around and walked away. I started to go down the path thinking about going straight to bed when I get home. Then I remembered that I needed to go food shopping. So instead of taking my usual routine home, I turned the corner and walked to the nearest store. As I walked into the store, I grabbed a basket to hold all of the food in. "Okay, Happy said he ran out of fish, so I guess fish is first on the list." I said to myself

I walked to the back of the store-where the frozen foods are-got a back of fish and placed it into the basket. After that, I went to go get instant ramen. I also needed some rice, so I got that. I thought I had everything I needed, but then I remembered I need hot sauce.

So I walked to the sauce isle and got the hottest hot sauce they had. I started to walk to the register, when I noticed a girl having trouble getting something off of a shelf. Deciding to help her, I walked over to her and grabbed the thing she was reaching for "Here." I said handing it to her. She looked up at me a gratefully.

"Thank you!" She said smiling kindly. It was kind of weird because she seemed so familiar. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "Ah don't mention it. I'm Natsu." I said sticking my hand out for a handshake.

"Lucy." She said as she shook my hand. Lucy...where have I heard that name before..."Well Natsu, it was nice meeting you, but I really need to get going. Thank you again." she said as she walked off. I watched her leave, still a little dazed. When I finally snapped out of it, I walked to the register to pay for my food and left.

As I walked the rest of the way home, I thought of why she looked so familiar. I'm not usually the type to forget things, so I don't know why I was drawing a blank. When I got home, I put the food away and laid some fish out for happy. The exhaustion from not getting enough sleep was finally kicking in. So I ate a bowl of ramen while watching some T.V. After that, I threw the foam cup away, put the fork in the sink and walked to my bedroom.

I replaced my school uniform with just my boxers. I grabbed my phone, put it on my bedside table and jumped into bed. I got comfortable, then almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is...the first chapter of my remake. Sorry it was a little short (I ran out of things to write). I'll try to post the next chappy with in the next 2 weeks. Anyways, till the next chapter! <strong>


End file.
